sdcombinefandomcom-20200214-history
SDCombine Wiki Formatting Policy
SDCombine Wiki Formatting Policy hinges on a number of rules, editing guidelines and standards which must be adhered to maintain a high quality wiki and consistency in wiki pages. This page is the go-to source for formatting, basic templates and answers to questions about consistency. Rules Formatting rules on the SDCombine Wiki MUST be followed on any page. 1. All basic grammar and punctuation rules must be adhered to. No chatspeak or slang is permitted in a title. 2. Whenever possible, start every page with the name of the article in bold, somewhere in the first sentence. 3. The t ''in the clan name, 'The Combine', should be capitalised whenever possible. This does 'not' apply to '''t'he SDCombine Wiki or other Combine assets, only the name of the clan. 4. The first worthwhile mention of another page on a page is linked to and only link to it once. For example, the first mention of Combine Central on a page should be linked, but all mentions afterward must be left as is. 5. If it has a page and has no link on the first mention, it must be linked to that page to extend the wiki. 6. Utilise UK spelling opposed to USA spelling for the most part. Word differences will be regarded with more leniency (e.g. mummy versus mommy), but Latin and Greek derived words and suffixes must retain the UK spellings whenever possible. These include using -our opposed to -or (colour), -ise opposed to -ize (globalise), -re opposed to -er (metre), -se opposed to -ce (defense), -yse opposed to -yze (analyse), -ogue opposed to -og (analogue; unless very commonly used within the internet such as blog), and so on. Keep in mind the exceptions. Overall, most words will be regarded leniently. Guidelines 1. When possible, write in past tense. If an event is ongoing, mention that is is ongoing with the date. 2. Write without pronouns where possible. Use 'Combine members' instead of ' our members' or 'The Combine' instead of 'We'. 3. Write objectively as far as logic will allow. Avoid tapping your own opinions for advice when writing, unless the topic/event/person stands out clearly. 4. Link often. with no parent categories or links are a poor sight. Where possible, add pages to categories, but do not make entirely new categories without community support. If a page seems devoid of incoming and outgoing links, add some where appropriate. 5. All new pages should be created with text. Avoid creating a blank page with an 'under construction' tag and nothing more. When creating a new page, ensure something is written on it for people to expand on. 6. Where possible, add a relevant page image. One per page is strongly recommended, but multiple images are encouraged, within logical bounds. 7. Upload any potentially useful logos or images that you think may see use in future, but do not overdo it. 8. Omit unnecessary words and avoid overly flowery, dramatic language. Clarity is much more important that impressing people with your vocabulary. Templates 1. Pages that are simply too short at a glance, or through reading must be marked with the stub template. 2. All organisations must have an infobox with the organisation's logo, date of launch, category, function and a list of other names. If an organisation has been shut down, include a date of closure. 3. All events must have an infobox with event logo (if possible), date of occurrence, founder, category, function and outcome (success, failure, underwhelming turnout). Category:Combine Policy